


Seriously [VID]

by Treon



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: Who do you think you are, to take yourself so seriously?





	Seriously [VID]

Music: "Seriously" by Yonina


End file.
